


A Frozen Scream Along

by jayisokayy



Series: The Winchester (Pond) Gospels [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Aniversary, Fluffy, M/M, Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, and have constant sex, constant, everywhere, frozen, in which dean and rory are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought it was honestly kind of cruel to make him go see some dumb kid’s movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frozen Scream Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokithegodofsass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/gifts).



> Happy anniversary to the love of my life: Miss Josie Winchester. Or Mrs. Josie August, whichever.

Dean thought it was honestly kind of cruel to make him go see some dumb kid’s movie. 

And he wasn’t idiotic, he knew that people would be staring at him. Going without a little kid was a bit of a red flag. But the bouncing blonde standing next to him, talking his ear off, (and eating all of his goddamn popcorn), basically was a little kid. Dean knew that Rory was into musicals, always singing songs from some Disney movie when he thought Dean wasn’t listening, but this might be a little too far. Seeing Frozen the opening day in a group of children? Bad idea. 

However, the young nurse saw nothing wrong with it, and took a seat in the front row. Dean mentally kicked himself: the only reason for movie dates was to sit in the back and make out. However, without complaints, he took a seat next to Rory. Hopefully he could tire the kid out so that he would actually sleep through the night instead of staying up until 5AM. Dumb insomnia. Rory tapped Dean on the shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts, “Babe, I ate all the popcorn.” He whispered. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“You want me to get you more?” Rory nodded sheepishly and Dean smiled, kissing him gently, so as not to completely wreck his innocence before leaving to get more popcorn. The line was fairly smaller, so it didn’t take Dean as long to get another tub of popcorn. A large this time, because lord knows he wasn’t gonna get through this whole movie without eating. 

When he went back in, he spotted another guy in his spot, chatting his fiancé up like he wasn’t engaged. Dean was gonna take that guy’s head off. He walked back over, a fake smile the size of Alaska plastered on his face and tapped Rory’s shoulder. “Hey, babe.” Rory blushed as red as a tomato; so something had been up. Good to know, “Who’s your little friend?” 

“Joe Dames.” The man introduced himself, holding out his hand. Dean glared and he quickly lowered his hand, “Are you one of um-“ He looked over at Rory for assistance, but Dean filled in before his poor fiancé got a chance. 

“Rory? No, actually, we’re engaged.” The guy’s face fell and he got up. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you two. I should probably go back to my seat now.” He quickly left and Dean reclaimed his seat, grabbing Rory’s hand and squeezing probably a little harder then he should have. He could care less. 

Dean was more than a tad confused at the opening number. 

He couldn’t relate to these little kids. He had never had any choice of whether or not he wanted to do something. Especially something as incredibly fun as building a snowman. Though, he did relate to Elsa. The way she had to hide everything from her sister, Anna, eerily reminded him of when he was young and had to hide the, so called, “Family Business” from Sammy. 

As for Rory, he was just incredibly fascinated by his soon to be husband’s reactions. Dean’s face morphed from happy to sad, and he was sure that he saw a tear or two gleaming in the middle-aged hunter’s eyes, (though Dean would never admit that he cried at “some dumb kid’s movie!”)

By the time they got to Han’s fatal betrayal, Dean had the same reaction as a bunch of six year old Disney fanatics, “Hans! You asshole!” In fact, he screamed this so loud in the middle of a group of children that about twenty moms turned around. Rory quickly pulled his fiancé back down and shushed him with quick kisses. And you know it’s a problem when Dean Winchester would rather watch a movie than snog someone senseless. 

By the time the movie was over and Dean rushed Rory back to the Impala, the poor British nurse was so red that you could mistake him for a tomato, had you just gotten a quick glance. Dean was still feeling a little angst-y and pushed Rory against the car door. Rory blushed harder, if that were even possible, and pushed Dean away with a quick, “No.” 

“No?” Dean asked, though he was the first to back away when he heard the one syllable word come from his beloved fiancé. “What do you mean, ‘No’?” Rory scoffed. 

“I mean no. You already embarrassed me enough at the theater and I don’t need you embarrassing me now.” He said quickly, getting in the car. Dean followed suit and pulled out of the parking lot of the movie theater before replying. 

“It was a good movie.” Rory laughed, “Shut up! It was!”

“Sure it was.” 

“I’m dead serious.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Make-up sex?” 

“Mmmhh.”


End file.
